Acacia Mob
The Acacia '''was founded by four evicted Baobab females and two Nutters males in late 2012. Herpasuarus disappeared after the summer and Spatula became the new dominant female. Both males including dominant male Longtale were lost to disease. A signal Zulus rover named Chaka Jr. joined the group soon after. Dominant Pair At first the eldest of the females Herpasaurus established dominance. One of the males Longtale became the dominant male. Herpasaurus disappeared and her younger sister Spatula became the new dominant female. Longtale and Blinky succumbed to disease and were replaced by Chaka Jr. a singal Zulus rover. Current Members The Acacia have 18 members as of March 2015. Spatula (VBBF045) '''Dominant Female Chaka Jr. (VZUM002) Dominant Male Geton (VACM001) Fergus (VACM002) Madara (VACF003) Shizuka (VACF004) Hamtaro (VACM005) Titania (VACF007) Cholera (VACF008) Wolowitz (VACM009) Warner (VACM010) Wicked (VACF011) VACM012 VACF013 VACP015 VACP016 VACP017 VACP018 All Known Members A list of meerkats born or joined the Acacia. Herpasaurus (VBBF027) Spatula (VBBF045) Crunchy (VBBF060) Sherry (VBBF065) Longtale (VNTM016) Blinky (VNTM024) Geton (VACM001) Fergus (VACM002) Madara (VACF003) Shizuka (VACF004) Hamtaro (VACM005) Chaka Jr. (VZUM002) VACM006 Titania (VACF007) Cholera (VACF008) Wolowitz (VACM009) Warner (VACM010) VACF011 VACF012 VACM013 VACF014 Rivals The Acacia hold a small territory near the Hooligans and Furry Massive. History October 2012: '''Herpasarus, Spatula, Crunchy and Sherry joined up with Long tale and Blinky Herpasarus and Longtale became the dominant pair. '''November 2012: '''Blinky went roving. '''December 2012: Herpasaurus was pregnant. Spatula, Crunchy and Sherry were evicted. Janaury 2013: Herpasaurus gave birth to Geton and Fergus. February 2013: Blinky went roving. March 2013: '''Herpasaurus aborted. Crunchy and Sherry were pregnant. '''April 2013: '''Sherry gave birth to Madara, Shizuka and Hamtaro. Crunchy aborted. '''May 2013: '''Blinky went roving. '''June 2013: '''Spatula aborted. Two encounters with Hooligans. '''July 2013: '''Herpasaurus aborted. Blinky went roving. '''August 2013: '''Herpasaurus and Sherry were Last Seen. Spatula became the new dominant female. Blinky went roving and was absent. '''September 2013: Blinky died of TB. October 2013: '''Longtale died of TB. Chaka Jr. joined the group and vecame the new dominant male. '''November 2013: Three encounters with Hooligans and one with Furry Massive. December 2013: Spatula was pregnant. Crunchy were evicted. One encounter with Hooligans. Janaury 2014: '''Spatula gave birth to VACM006, Titania and Cholera. '''February 2014: '''Geton went roving. '''March 2014: '''VACM006 was predated. Two encounters with Furry Massive. '''April 2014: Crunchy was pregnant. Geton and Fergus went roving. May 2014: Crunchy gave birth to Warner, Wolowitz and Wicked. June 2014: '''Spatula aborted. '''July 2014: '''Two encounters with Hooligans. '''August 2014: Spatula was pregnant. Crunchy, Madara and Shizuka were evicted. Geton, Fergus and Hamtaro went roving. '''September 2014: '''Spatula gave birth to VACM012, VACF013 and VACP014. '''October 2014: '''VACP014 was predated. Crunchy was pregnant. Shizuka aborted. Geton went roving. '''November 2014: '''Chrunchy lost her litter. Geton, Fergus and Hamtaro went roving. Two encounters with Hooligans. '''December 2014: '''Spatula was pregnant. Crunchy, Madara and Shizuka were evicted. Crunchy was Last Seen. '''Janaury 2015: '''Spatula gave birth to VACP015, VACP016, VACP017, VACP018 '''February 2015: '''One encounter with Hooligans. '''March 2015: '''Spatula was pregnant but aborted. Madara was pregnant. Category:Meerkat Mobs Category:KMP Meerkat Mobs